To investigate the role of hypothalamic beta endorphins in the regulation of the midcycle gonadotrophin surge in normal women as compared to patients with polycystic ovarian disease; and to determine if patients with PCOD have an abnormality in the pituitary of beta endorphins or other derived peptides.